totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Finlandzki Mróz
Samanta - 'W poprzednim odcinku - Japonia, kraj kwitącej wiśni uczestnicy mieli nie lada łatwe zadanie - uczestniczyć w walkach sumo najpierw z Owenem ale po jego ''kontuzji weszła Eva. Drugą częścią zadania dla trzech ostatnich drużny było odnalezienie kwiatu wiśni na czas udało się to Europejczykom i Afrykanom, A Amerykanie Południowi pożegnali DJa który sam zrezygnował. '''Australijczycy Duncan - 'Brawo Courtney, wczoraj byłaś niezwykła. '''Courtney - '''Wiem, teraz się nie za dobrze czuję. '''Duncan - '''Chwila, czy mogę mówić do ciebie księżniczko ? '''Courtney - '''No chyba tak tylko pamiętaj ,że nie jesteśmy parą. (pokoj zwierzeń) '''Duncan - '''Czy mi się wydaję czy Courtney po starciu z Evą wreszcie znormalniała ! (pokój zwierzeń) '''Scott - '''No nareszcie Courtney znormalniała, później ją zabiorę do sojuzu, ale to rozłączeniu drużyn, bo teraz co mam z nią zrobić, wykopać Duncana ? 'Amerykanie Północni Anne Maria - 'Pora na dawkę codziennego sprayu. '''Leshawna - '''Khe,khe czy mogabyś przestać tym psikać ? (pokój zwierzeń) '''Anne Maria - '''Jeśli w kolejnym odcinku też przegramy to z wielką chęcią wywalę Leshawnę, po prostu mam jej dość ! '''Anne Maria - '''Nie !! (pokój zwierzeń) '''Leshawna - '''Jeśli przegramy to muszę wykopać Annę Marię uważa się jak księżniczka czyli inaczej druga Heather. '''Noah - '''Czy wy musicie się każdego dnia kłócić ? '''Leshawna - '''To przez nią, wytrzymaj z nią chociaż jeden dzień. '''Anne Maria - '''Ze mną wytrzymasz, a z nią to........... '''Noah - '''Po co się wogóle pytałem ? 'Amerykanie Południowi Mike - 'Trochę mi szkoda DJa to przezemnie wyleciał. '''Dawn - '''Nie ma się co zamartwiać jak chciał wylecieć to wyleciał. '''Mike - '''A nie uważasz ,że to moja wina. '''Dawn - '''Trudno powiedzieć. '''Mike - '''W sumie to masz rację nie ma się co martwić, zobaczysz jeszcze wygram ten program dla Zoey. ''W innej części pokoju. 'Katie - '''Jak uważasz Sadie, wygramy ? '''Sadie - '''No nie wiem, ale mamy duże szansę. ''Rozmowę przerywa głośnik. 'Zoi - '''Uwaga pasażerowie dzisiaj lądujemy w Helsinkach czyli w Finlandii. '''Tyler - '''To stamtąd pochodzi ta wódka ? '''Moli - '''Chyba tak. '''Tyler - '''Fajnie. 'Na miejscu Samanta - Witajcie w Finlandii, waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest przedostanie się z tąd aż na tamtą górę, która jest przed nami. Zoi - '''Na górze będzie na was czekała pewna osoba która zada wam pytanie w j. fińskim. Jeśli odpowiecie dobrze ta osoba da wam flagę z logo waszej drużyny. '''Moli - '''Z tą flagą pojedziecie aż do mnie, ta drużyna która będzie pierwsza wygra, jak dojechać na górę poprowadzi was droga z niebieskimi flagami, na trasie będą też przeszkody. No dobrze to tyle a teraz wybierzcie psi zaprzęg najpierw Europejczycy. '''Tyler - '''Którą wybieramy ? '''Cameron - '''Może tą z husky ? '''Tyler - '''Jak dla mnie to wybierzmy owczarkki niemieckie. '''Harold - '''Moim zdaniem to tą z husky. '''Tyler - '''No dobra niech wam będzie. '''Samanta - '''Teraz wy Azjaci. '''Lightning - '''Jako kapitan wybieram owczarki niemieckie. (pokój zwierzeń) Heather - Na razie dam mu spokój jak przegramy będzie jego wina i wyleci. 'Heather - '''Niech ci będzie. '''Dakota - '''Chwila ,a czy możemy tą z pudlami one są takie słodkie. '''Lightning - '''Tą są najsłabsze psy. Shi-bam. '''Zoi - '''Kto jest u was kapitanem ? '''Dakota - '''Ja ! '''Lightning -' J......... !!!! 'Heather - '''Cicho, dajmy Dakocie wybrać psy, jak już to ona wyleci. '''Lightning - '''No ok. '''Moli - '''A więc pudle ! (pokój zwierzeń) '''Heather - '''Jak ten Lightning naiwny, wiadomo ,że i tak to on wyleci. '''Samanta - '''Teraz wy Afrykanie. '''Beth - '''Kogo wybieramy B ? ''B wskazał na owczarki niemieckie. '''Beth - '''My wybieramy owczaki niemieckie. '''Zoi - '''Ok, teraz wy Amerykanie Północni. '''Izzy - '''O, o wybierzmy kundle !! '''Moli - '''Postanowine. '''Leshawna - '''Chwila ale my nie wybraliśmy. '''Samanta - '''No cóż trudno, teraz Amerykanie Południowi. '''Mike - Wybierzmy dalmatyńczyki, zgadzacie się ? Dawn - 'Mogą być. '''Zoi - '''A to znaczy ,że Australijczycy biorą osła. '''Courtney - '''Ale to nawet nie jest pies ! '''Moli - '''Mówi się trudno, czas...................... start !! 'Europejczycy Cameron - 'Chyba wygramy, na razie jesteśmy na pierwszym miejscu. '''Harold - '''Przeskoda ! '''Cameron - '''Aaaaaaa ! Chwila nic nam się nie stało. '''Harold - '''Psy przeskoczył przez tą kłodę ! '''Tyler - '''Wygraną mamy w kieszeni. 'Azjaci Zendaria - 'No nie, jesteśmy przedostatni, teraz to na pewno nie wygramy !! '''Dakota - '''Spokojnie, stop !! ''Psy osro stanęły ,a drużyna poleciała w śnieg. 'Heather - '''Co się stało ????!!!! '''Dakota - '''Na drodze była szyszka, pieski by się mogły przewrócić. '''Heather - '''Teraz to już na pewno po nas. 'Afrykanie Gwen - 'To którędy mieliśmy jechać ? '''Geoff - '''Chyba drogą z czerwonymi flagami. '''Beth - '''Ok to skręćmy w lewo. 'Amerykanie Północni Leshawna - 'W takim tempie to my nie wygramy. '''Noah - '''Racja, trzeba przyśpie..........Izzy co ty robisz ? '''Izzy - '''Rozmawiam z kundlami. '''Leshawna - '''To może powiedz im żeby jechały szybciej. '''Izzy - '(Izzy gada po psiemu) Ok już się robi. 'Leshawna - '''Dogoniliśmy Amerykanów Południowych. 'Amerykanie Południowi Dawn - 'Wyprzedzają nas ! '''Katie i Sadie - '''Głaz !!!! '''Mike - '''Co wy tak krz...........Aaaaaaaaa głaz !!! ''I stuknęli się z głazem. 'Mike - '''Ałaaaa ! '''Samanta - '''No dobrze spójrzy może w tym czasie na tabelę wyników. Tabela wyników 1. Europejczycy 2. Amerykanie Północni 3. Afrykanie 4. Amerykanie Południowi 5. Azjaci 6. Australijczycy 'Australijczycy Courtney - 'Czemu ten głupi osioł, nie chcę ruszyć ?! '''Duncan - '''Ja mam wiedzieć ? ''Scott kopnął osła w tylną czesć ciała. 'Scott - '''Wracajcie ,a co ze mną. '''Duncan - '''Sorki Scott ! '''Scott - '''Już oni mnie popamiętają. '''Zoi -' (przez głośnik) A tak po drugie mamy specjalny odcinek w którym możecie jechać bez jednego zawodnika, dzisaj już udało się to Australijczykom, którzy pozostawili Scotta samego na pastwę losu. Powodzenia !!! '''Europejczycy Tyler '- Powoli dojeżdżamy na górę ! '''Harold - '''Ten odcinek my wygramy ! '''Cameron - '''A tak na przyszłość znam prawie wszystkie języki świata. '''Harold - '''Fiński też ? '''Cameron - '''Tak trochę. '''Tyler - '''Teraz to na 100% wygramy. 'Azjaci Justin - '''Powoli nas tamci doganiają ! '''Lightning - Co ??!! Szybko psy ! Nie możemy przegrać ! (pokój zwierzeń) Heather - 'Teraz specjalnie zrobię żebyśmy przegrali, powiedz pa pa Lightning, bo dzisiaj wylecisz. ''Heather celowo poluzowuje koło i Azjaci stoją w miejscu. 'Lightning - '''Co sie dzieję, my stajemy ?! '''Zendaria - '''Koło się oderwało. '''Dakota - '''Teraz to już przegramy i to z kretesem.... 'Afrykanie Lindsay - 'Czy my się przypadkiem nie zgubiliśmy ? '''Geoff - '''Są duże szanse ,że masz rację. '''Beth -' I co my teraz zrobimy ? 'Geoff - '''Chwila tam jest jakiś człowiek ! '''Beth - '''Jesteśmy na miejscu i to jeszcze przed Europejczykami !! 'Amerykanie Północni Leshawna - '''Jak na razie nam dobrze idzie. '''Noah - '''Racja, ale najlepiej by było wygrać, Izzy czy mogłabyć poprosić te psy żeby biegły jeszcze szybciej ? '''Izzy - '''Zobaczę. (gada po psiemu) Mogą ale za to musicie dać im coś jeść. '''Leshawna - '''A co one chcą jeść ? '''Izzy - Psie kosteczki. Leshawna - A skąd my to weźmimy ?! Nagle psy stanęły i nie chciały dalej biec. Noah - 'Teraz to już nie wygramy. 'Amerykanie Południowi Dawn - 'Zobaczcie to Amerykanie Północni. '''Mike - '''Może uda nam się ich wyprzedzić ? ''Nagle dalmatyńczyki pobiegły szybciej i stanęły tuż przy Amerykanach Północnych. 'Mike - '''Czemu stoimy ? '''Dawn - '''Chyba dalmatyńczyki zakochały się w kundlach. '''Anne Maria - '''Teraz to na pewno nie wygramy. 'Australijczycy Courtney - 'Zobacz to Amerykanie. '''Duncan '(woła) - Czemu stoicie ? 'Noah - '''Lepiej żebyś nie wiedział. '''Courrtney - '''Prędzej to może jeszcze dogonimy Euopejczyków. '''Duncan - '''Już się robi. '''Zoi - '''No dobrze może spójrzmy na Tabelę Wyników ? Tabela Wyników 1. Afrykanie 2. Europejczycy 3. Australijczycy 4./5. Amerykanie Północni / Amerykanie Południowi 6. Azjaci 'Afrykanie Geoff - 'Czy ktokolwiek wie co ten gościu od nas chce ? '''Finlandczyk - '''Mikä on Suomen pääkaupunki ?!! (tłumacz. Jaka jest stolica Finlandii ?!!) '''Beth - '''Chyba B wie. '''Lindsay - '''Ale Befinda F nieumie mówić. '''Beth - '''Lindsay ja jestem Beth ,a to jest B. '''Lindsay - '''Naprawdę ? '''Geoff - '''Mniejsza o to B czy możesz nam to napisać na kartce ? ''B porusza głową na tak. 'Geoff - '''Gotowe, czy to..........Helsinki ? '''Finlandczyk - '''Hyvin, sinulla on lippu. (tłumacz. Bardzo dobrze, macie flagę.) '''Gwen - '''No nareszcie. '''Beth - '''Szybko do dziewczyn. 'Azjaci Lightning - 'Chyba już dzisiaj nie wygramy. '''Heather - '''No tak tylko kt to zrobił ? ''Wszyscy patrzą na Dakotę. (pokój zwierzeń) 'Heather - '''Jacy oni są naiwni, a może by tak wywalić Dakotę, zamiast Lightninga ? '''Dakota - '''Ja na pewno tego nie zrobiłam. '''Zendaria - '''Wierzę jej, Dakota taka nie jest. 'Europejczycy Cameron - 'Szybciej, może uda nam się jeszcze prześcignać Afrykanów ? '''Harold - '''Może, chwila już jesteśmy na miejscu. '''Finlandczyk - '''Mikä näyttää Suomen lipun ? (tłumacz.Jak wygląda flafa Finlandii ?) '''Cameron - '''Valkoinen ja sininen. (tłumacz. Biało niebieska.) '''Finlandczyk - '''No, tässä on lippu. (tłumacz. O, bardzo dobrze, oto wasza flaga .) '''Cameron - '''Szybko, poszło. '''Tyler - '''Teraz prędko do zaprzęgu. 'Australijczycy Courtney - 'Prędzej Duncan już prawie jesteśmy. '''Duncan - '''No nareszcie. '''Finlandczyk - '''Mikä eläin on kuuluisa Suomessa (Keskikenttäpelaaja St. Nicholas) ? (tłumacz. Jakie zwierzę słynie z Finlandii (pomocnik św. Mikołaja) ?) '''Moli - '''Uwaga, czas się zbliża do końca ! '''Duncan - '''Co on gada ? '''Duncan -' Nie wiem ,ale chyba Nicholas to Mikołaj. '''Courtney - '''Yyyyy prezenty ? '''Finlandczyk - Ei. (tłumacz. Nie.) Duncan - 'Choinka ? '''Finlandczyk - '''Ei. (tłumacz. Nie.) '''Courtney - '''Renifery ? '''Finlandczyk -' Niin. (tłumacz. Tak.) 'Duncan -' Mamy flagę, brawo Courtney ! 'Courtney - '''Szybciej do zaprzęgu ! 'Amerykanie Południowi / Amerykanie Pólnocni Cały czas kłótnia. Anne Maria - 'Ruszcie się wy głupie kundle. '''Leshawna - '''Gadając nic nie wszczynasz i tak przegralismy. '''Mike - '''Nie klóćcie się juz tak to nie jest wina nasz tylko psów. '''Samanta - '''Uwaga metę za chwilę przekroczą Afrykanie, za nimi Europejczycy, a z tyłu wleką sie Australijczycy. ''Kilka min. później. 'Zoi - '''Minęło już 5 min. wszystkie trzy drużyny przekroczyły metę. '''Moli - '''A my spójrzmy na Tabelę Wyników. Tabela Wyników 1. Europejczycy 2. Afrykanie 3. Australijczycy 4./5. Amerykanie Północni / Amerykanie Południowi 6. Azjaci ''W tym czasie po ogłoszeniu wyników, przyszy pozostałe drużyny. 'Samanta - '''A więc tak dzisiaj wygrali Europejczycy. '''Tyler - '''Juhuuuu. To dla ciebie Lindsay !!! ''Lindsay zarumieniła się. '''Zoi - '''Uwaga, dzisiaj wyjątkowo odpadną trzy osoby, ponieważ trzy drużyny nie przekroczyły linii mety. '''Moli - '''Za chwilę eliminacja. '''Eliminacja Amerykanów Północnych (pokój zwierzeń) Anne Maria - '''Przekonałam kilka osób żeby głoosowały na Leshawnę, nie jestem taka głupia. '''Samanta - '''Pierwszą piankę dostaję Noah. '''Noah - '''Naprawdę ? '''Zoi - '''Tak, drugą Izzy. '''Moli - '''A ostatnią...................Anne Maria. '''Samanta - '''Sorki Leshawna ale wypadasz. '''Leshawna - '''Co ???? '''Anne Maria - '''Pa pa. '''Leshawna - '''Tyyyyyy. '''Eliminacja Amerykanów Południowych Zoi - '''Pierwszą piankę otrzymuję Dawn '''Moli - '''Drugą Katie. '''Samanta - '''A ostatnią....................mamy remis. '''Zoi - '''A to oznacza ,że nikt nie odpada. '''Katie i Sadie - '''Iiiiiiiiiiii. '''Eliminacja Azjatów 'Przed eliminacją' Heather - 'Hej Zendaria, na kogo głosujesz ? '''Zendaria - '''No chyba na Dakotę, a ty ? '''Heather - '''Ja na Lightninga, widziałam jak odkręca koło. '''Zendaria - '''Serio ? A to drań. ''W innej części '''Heather - '''Hej Dakota, słuchaj mam propozycję chcesz nie wylecieć ? '''Dakota - '''Tak !! '''Heather - '''To radzę ci zagłosuj na Lightninga. '''Dakota - '''Zobaczę. '''Eliminacja '''Moli - '''Pierwszą piankę otrzymuje Justin. '''Samanta - '''Drugą Heather '''Zoi - '''Trzecią Zendaria '''Moli - '''A ostatnią..................Dakota !!! '''Dakota - '''Jest !! Juhuuuu !!! '''Lightning - '''Ja, ale jak ? '''Samanta - '''Na to ci odpowiem w Podumowaniu. '''Zoi - '''No i to by było na tyle. Zapraszam do kolejnego odcinka ! Paaaa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki